familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Damoh
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Madhya Pradesh | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Damoh | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 7306 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 595 | population_total = 112160 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 148 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Hindi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 470661 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 07812 | registration_plate = MP-34 | website = | footnotes = }} Damoh is a town in the Sagar Division in north-eastern Madhya Pradesh in India. The town is located east of state capital Bhopal and is situated north of Tikamgarh. It is the administrative headquarters of Damoh District. Geography Damoh is located at .Falling Rain Genomics, Inc - Damoh It has an average elevation of 595 metres (1952 feet). Demographics As of 2001 India census, Damoh had a population of 112,160. Males constitute 53% of the population and females 47%. Damoh has an average literacy rate of 73%, higher than the national average of 59.5%: male literacy is 89% and, female literacy is 66%. In Damoh, 14% of the population is under 6 years of age. Economy The town has a significant cattle-market and a number of small industries such as weaving, dyeing and pottery-making. The district of Damoh has an area of 7,306 km2. Except on the south and east, where the offshoots from the surrounding hills and patches of jungle break up the countryside, the district consists of open plains of varying degrees of fertility, interspersed with low ranges and isolated heights with the richest tracts in the centre. History of Damoh town and region (Chronology compiled by Prof. Malaiya) From Mauryas to Guptas * 304 BCE–232 B.C. Prince Ashoka, governor of Avanti, married Devi, the daughter of a trader of Vidisha. The Ashoka's inscriptions found at Sanchi and Rupnath in Jabalpur District. * 3rd-4th century: Vakatakas originate from Bundelkhand, Vagat region of Tikamgarh District. They had the control till 4th century. Rajput period * 9th century: Kalachuri of Chedi (Dahal) at Tripuri (near Jabalpur) rise * 9th century: Chandelas of Jejakabhukti rise * 10th century: Buddhist idols of Bansipur and Kunvarpur. * 11th century: Nohta temple built. * 1182: Chauhan King Prithviraj III attacked Mahoba, brave fight put-up by the Banafer brothers Alha and Udal, generals of Chandela Parmardi. * 12th century: Jain temple built at Gajanan ki Toria. Muslim and Gond rule * 1290-1315: The Khiljis had the regional administrative center of the Chanderi province at Batihadim (Batiagarh) which was transferred to Damova (Damoh). Damoh fort inscription. * 14th century: Muslim rule inscriptions at Salaiya and Batiyagarh mention Khilji and Tuglaq as Sultans. * 14th century: Sahanpal Bundela captured Garhkundar from Khangar king. * 15th century: In Garha-Mandla kingdom. Sangram Shah in early-mid sixteenth century * 1506: Taran-swami of Bilahari founds Taran Panth. * 1531: Rudrapratap Bundela made Orchha his new capital. * 16th century: Kurmi Kshatriya immigrants from the Doab arrive in the Gond kingdom. * 1543: Chandella Kirat Rai's daughter Durgavati married to Gond ruler Dalpat-Shah of Garh Mandla. * 1569: Durgavati killed in battle with Asaf Khan. * Early 17th century, Delhi returned half of the territory to the management of the Garha-Mandla Rajas. Bundela and Maratha rule * 1649-1731: Bundelkhand Kesri Maharaja Chhatrasal. * 1660: Sagar city founded. * 1700: Kundalpur temple repaired with support from Chhatrasal. * 1731: Some of region given to Marathas, as part heirs to Chharasal. * 1735: Maratha governor at Sagar. * 1757: Bahoranji, a dealer in precious stones, had a 13th cent Jain temple renovated at Damoh and a pratishta conducted to earn the title Singhai. * 1780: The governors of Saugor, known as the Maratha Pandits, did annexed Gond kingdom. * 1781: Jabalpur was selected as Maratha headquarters. * ?:Jageshwar Mahadev Shivalinga found, temple built. * 1798: The peshwa granted the Nerbudda valley to the Bhonsle princes of Nagpur. Company rule and Ghadar * 1818: During the Governor-Generalship of Lord Hastings the rule of Sagar passed into the hands of the British. * 1854: as the Maratha kingdom lapsed to the British for lack of a recognized legitimate heir. * 1857: The 42 NI and 3rd Irregular Cavalry stationed at Saugor rebelled on 1 July. 52 NI at Jabalpur rebelled on 28 September. * At Jabalpur the Gond Raja family, who were the last surviving descendants of the Garha-Mandla dynasty, prepared to revolt against the British. Their plans were discovered and both' the father, Shankar Shah, and his son, Raghunath Shah, were blown from guns. *Raja Kishore Singh Lodhi of Hindoria, Raja Devi Singh of Singrampur, Pancham Singh of Karijog, and others fought against the British rule in its rebellion in 1857. * Sir Hugh Rose assumed the command of the Central India Field Force on 17 December 1857. Finished in May 1858. British Raj In 1861, Damoh was constituted as part of Central Provinces under the British Empire in India and was demarcated as a separate district. By the year 1867, Damoh was constituted as a municipality with a population of about 2,62,600. The town was situated on the railway lines completed between Jabalpur and Allahabad also in 1867. In the period 1896-1897 and again in 1900, Damoh suffered severely from famine. By 1899 the India Midland Railway had completed the construction of Sagar-Damoh link and Damoh-Katni link. The famous Hindi writer and distinguished freedom fighter Seth Govind Das jailed in Damoh in 1923, while in jail he pens famous Hindi plays such as s ‘Prakash’, ‘Kartavya’, ‘Navras’ and ‘Spardha’. In 1933, Mahatma Gandhi visited Damoh. On 18th July 1946 Sagar University was established as the regions primary centre for higher education. In 1947, with India's independence from British Raj, the Central Provinces were reorganized as the state of Madhya Pradesh. The quaint town of Damoh had its first degree college established in 1961 by Shiksha Prasar Samiti, a volunteer organization. Damoh's population was recorded as 8,98,125 in the 1991 Census of India. The figure was had reached 10,81,009 by the 2001. Education Schools in Damoh * St.John's Higher Secondary School. * Nav Jagrati higher secondary School. * Kendriya Vidyalaya. * Maharishi Vidya Mandir. * Mission School. * JPB Girls High School. * Saraswati shishu mandir. * Ojaswini School. * Gyanodaya School. * Navodaya Vidyalaya. * MLB Kanya Vidyalaya * Govt Excellence school. * Mawganj school. * RP Modi Rastriya Jain High School. * Dr. Agrawal School. * Guru Nanak School. Government Colleges/Private Colleges * Government P.G. College. * Government K.N.M. College. * Christian Medical Training Centre. * Dr. Vijay Lall Smriti Mahavidhyalaya. * Guru Ramdas College Of Education. * J.L. Verma Law College. * Ojaswini Uthkrasthta Sansthan. * Government Polytechnic College. Professional and Vocational Education * Ojaswini Institute of Management and Technology. * Ojaswini Institute of Nursing Sciences and Research. * CICM College of Nursing. Transport Railways Damoh Railway Station (Station Code:DMO) is the only railway station in the city serves a few trains for Delhi, Mumbai, Jaipur,Amratsarand Howrah, situated between Katni and Bina Junction. Road Damoh is well Connected by road to Bhopal, Jabalpur and Chhatarpur. Airport Nearest Airport is at Jabalpur. Daily flight service to Delhi and Mumbai. Attractions # Giri Darshan. # Puratatva Sangrahalaya. # Nauradehi Wildlife Sanctuary. # Rajnagar Fort. References * External links * http://malaiya.tripod.com/damoh Damoh web site. * http://www.geocities.com/damohcity/kundalpur.html Kundalpur * Kundalpur Website Category:Cities and towns in Damoh district Category:Railway stations in Madhya Pradesh Category:Damoh